


What's Important

by AdmantCrow



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Castlevania TV - Freeform, Character Death, Family, Inner Dialogue, Loss, Memories, POV, POV First Person, Regret, Written because I am so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: I knew my final moments were upon me, but even so, my thoughts were only of them - Lisa, and Adrian - my beloved family.





	What's Important

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, massive spoilers for episode 7 of the Netflix series.

_“It’s your room.”_ I hadn’t stepped foot in this sacred place for an eternity, ever since Adrian had left. Unbidden, unwanted, the memories flew through my mind, the memories that were the cause of it all, the beginning of everything that had led to my bloody war of genocide. Adrian stared at me, as if I was a whole different being, as I clutched at my own chest. _“My boy.”_  
  
I remembered the three of us, gathered all in his study, pouring over some long-lost tome regarding the science of the world – Adrian wide eyes as I read to him, and Lisa’s shining smile as she added here and there. The look on Adrian's face when I finally gifted him the book, long lost in the darkness of my memory, finally returned.  
  
_“I’m killing our boy.”_  
  
Across the room, Adrian pushed himself to his feet.  
  
_“Lisa… I’m killing our boy.”_  
  
I remembered standing by the doorway of one of the innumerable rooms of the castle, watching silently as Lisa tutored Adrian in the ways of the world, of science, and history, and humanities. Of the history of my race, and with a sound of pride in her voice, the history of her own. Adrian innumerable questions rang through the halls, and it wasn’t long until Lisa had me, too, helping my son find his knowledge of the world.  
  
Adrian gripped the corner of the bed, tearing a jagged piece from it.  
  
_“We pained this room…”_  
  
A long night, spent painting what had finally been decided as Adrian's room. I wished for him to be alongside our own chambers, close to his parents, but Lisa wanted his independence, to not always rely on us at every moment. We compromised, closer then she wanted, and further then I asked, but that was always where our greatest decisions came from. Compromise.  
  
_“…We made these toys.”_  
  
I remember when you were small, and Lisa stayed up long into the dark nights, sowing and constructing the many toys you loved in those days. She worked harder then she needed, all out of love for you, and I remember one night finding her, asleep in her chair in her own study, needle in one hand, thread in the other, the stuffed creature laying in her lap. Without waking her, I sat beside her, working quickly, and quietly, before finishing the work. Draping her in a blanket, I left Lisa with the toy, to rest, and believe she’d done it all herself. I know all along she was simply pretending to be asleep, to see me at my most vulnerable, but I didn’t really mind.  
  
_“Your greatest gift to me…_ ” Step by step, Adrian grew closer to me, but I didn’t see the man that he was now – no, I saw the child I raised, all that time ago.  
  
Adrian and I, as your mother slept, walking in the woods wherever I had left the castle last. You’d asked me all manner of questions, almost innumerable in volume, but I answered each and every one of them. You were so smart for your age, so mature, but there was an innocence in your eyes that melted my heart – something Lisa always wanted me to show more of, to both of them.  
  
_“And I’m killing him.”_  
  
A day in my study, my brain contorted over some damned scroll or tome or some rubbish. I remember spending nearly the whole day confounded to it, occasionally roaring with frustration. And then you came in, merely a teenager, and solved whatever problem I had. I remember how much pride I had in you, in that moment, and knew I had a worthy heir to my – no, our – family’s name. But more importantly, I had pride in him as my son.  
  
Adrian stopped in front of me, a thousand emotions covering his face like a mask. Fear, love, regret, sadness, anger, despair. Perhaps it was a mirror – as the memories assaulted my mind unending, I knew what was to come next. What was always going to come next.  
  
_“I must already be dead.”_  
  
A few weeks after you were born, the strain of everything had finally gotten to Lisa, at no fault of hers. She’d finally asked – no, demanded was more accurate – that I take charge of you for a few nights, whilst she slept for what seemed a week. And so, I had carried you around the castle as I attended to my passions, but never breaking my oath to my love. You never left my sight, or my reach. Nothing came between you and myself, and I found myself talking about my works, as if you could understand. Perhaps you could understand – perhaps that’s why, so early on, you took an interest in my studies, and educated yourself in a similar manner. I was so proud.  
  
It was so telegraphed, as if I’d seen it coming a thousand years earlier. But in one motion, Adrian stepped forward, and pushed the wooden spike through my heart effortlessly. I did not resist, nor did I barely respond. I felt the pain, the blinding pain akin to nothing I’d ever felt – But I felt the pain of Adrian's heart, as well, and somewhere, deep inside the both of us, I felt Lisa’s pain as well.  
  
_“Son._ ” I whispered, as the pain began to eclipse myself.  
  
_“Father…!”_ Adrian half cried out, horror in his eyes, even as he pushed the stake further within my chest.  
  
You couldn’t have been older than a year, but something had startled you, deep in your sleep. As much as I loathed, and misunderstood the idea, your mother asked that he sleep between us, just that night. I refused for so long, but I remember finally seeing the look in your big eyes, and I finally relented, and to my dying breath, I have never slept as soundly as I did in the arms of those two I love more than anyone else, Adrian and Lisa.  
  
My self was fading, but as death sunk his claws into my flesh, and you pushed that stake further through my chest, I reached for my son, for reasons I did not understand. What I do understand, is that I did not hate my son, and I did not hate him for what he has been forced to do. He was my boy, the pride and joy of my life, and in this final moment, I understood that he was the voice of reason when I drowned in regret.  
  
Darkness was nearly all that was left of me, but a few thoughts burned in my brain, as the sight of my son faded from my world.  
  
Adrian, my pride and joy, our wonderful son.  
Adrian, my pride and joy.  
Adrian.  
Ad…rian.  
…  
…  
..

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And now, I've finally gotten that awful sadness out of me.


End file.
